Composite panels are used to manufacture structural and body panels for vehicles and in other products. Composite panels are made of polymeric resins that are reinforced with carbon fibers, glass fibers, natural fibers, or the like. Composite panels are strong, light weight and may be used in a wide variety of product applications.
Composite panels may be assembled to other panels made of aluminum, steel or composites. Common fasteners, rivets or clinch joints may be used to join the panels together. One problem with clinch joints is that the reinforcing fibers may break through the surface of the composite panel. Carbon or natural fiber reinforcing fibers may absorb moisture if they break through the surface of the composite panel. Fibers that absorb moisture can be objectionable because they may cause corrosion and may weaken the joints. Carbon fibers when exposed to moisture may cause galvanic corrosion when they come into contact with metal parts or fasteners.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.